


Веганских кексов всем (или что захочешь)

by EarthlyWays



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Food, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис — известный шеф-повар; Зак — несносная звезда, которой нужно очнуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Веганских кексов всем (или что захочешь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vegan Cupcakes for All (Or Whatever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179955) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



> Это виденье Зака основано на интервью, в котором он говорит, что встал бы на путь саморазрушения, если бы стал звездой на десять лет раньше, чем это произошло.

 

Этот шеф-повар или руководитель кейтеринговой компании, или кто он там, считает, что парень Зака — полный придурок. Об этом ясно говорит и выражение его лица, и суровый взгляд голубых глаз, который ни на мгновение не задерживается на Бене, и пальцы, нетерпеливо постукивающие по вроде как накачанному бицепсу.  
Его имя выскользнуло у Зака из головы, так что про себя он называет того Шефом. Чертовски грубо, но что поделать? На данном этапе карьеры он привык, что другие люди помнят все за него, а его единственная забота — запоминать собственные реплики.  
  
— Азиатский фьюжн, — повторяет Шеф, и Бен энергично кивает.  
  
— Зак его просто обожает.  
  
— Вы любите азиатский фьюжн? — Шеф смотрит на Зака с кривой усмешкой, и Зак ловит себя на том, что начал покусывать нижнюю губу, размышляя, каков на вкус его рот.  
  
— Э-э-э… Наверное, — говорит он, когда становится очевидно, что ответить все-таки стоит.  
  
— Мистер Куинто…  
  
— Можете называть меня Заком.  
  
— Вы вообще знаете, что такое азиатский фьюжн?  
  
— Предполагаю, что это азиатская кухня. Смешанная с чем-то другим.  
  
— Как прошлым вечером, малыш, — говорит Бен в этом своем снисходительном «ты-такой-глупыш» тоне, который всякий раз доводит Зака до белого каления. Обычно это заканчивается грубым сексом, потому что Бен все равно горячее, чем средний голливудский официант-тире-актер, а Зак таким образом выплескивает раздражение _и_ получает неплохой оргазм.  
  
Но сейчас о трахе не может быть и речи, поскольку они стоят посреди огромной кухни из нержавеющей стали и белой плитки. Тут чисто, как в больнице, и Зак сомневается, что на такой стерильной кухне могут приготовить что-то по-настоящему вкусное. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что он хорошо разбирается в еде. Для него это что-то вроде искусства. Он знает, что ему нравится, все прочее неважно.  
  
— Какой еще вечер? — спрашивает он у Бена.  
  
— "Три матери". Это был азиатский фьюжн. Тебе понравилось.  
  
— "Три матери" — это тот испанский ресторан в центре города? — Бен хмурится, и Зак прячет довольную ухмылку. Если Бена нельзя выебать, то можно хотя бы подоставать.  
  
Зак поворачивается к шеф-повару.  
  
— Послушайте, мистер... — Намек не понят, Шеф не подсказывает свое имя. — Послушайте, мистер шеф-повар, Бен, наверное, прав. Я не такой уж гурман.  
  
Шеф кривится, словно слишком часто слышал это слово на протяжении своей карьеры.  
  
— Хорошо, как насчет того, чтобы мы… Я могу поговорить с вами наедине? — спрашивает Зак, внезапно устав ходить вокруг да около. У него есть чем заняться, кого повидать. Заметив, что Бен готов взорваться, Зак хватает его за руку и говорит: — Почему бы тебе не подождать меня в машине? Это займет всего секунду.  
  
Он сует ключи ему в руку, и Бен мгновенно успокаивается.  
  
Бен любит ждать в машине, потому что это какая-то шикарная тачка напрокат, которую агент всучил Заку как часть промо-договоренности. Зак видел даже, как Бен пытался подцепить кого-то из горячих парней, которые слетаются на грохочущую из мощных динамиков музыку, как мотыльки на пламя.  
  
— Лучше бы тебе его уволить, — бормочет Бен, и Шеф фыркает.  
  
Но дождавшись ухода Бена, Зак натягивает на лицо самую извиняющуюся улыбку.  
  
— Прошу за это прощения.  
  
— Ваш парень — придурок.  
  
— Я вроде как в курсе.  
  
— А меня зовут Крис. Не мистер шеф-повар.  
  
— О. Точно. Спасибо.  
  
— Он должен сосать, как промышленный пылесос или что-то в этом роде, потому что…  
  
— Именно так.  
  
Зак пытается порвать с Беном уже какое-то время, но случай никак не подвернется. Так что непрошенное мнение о личной жизни оскорбляет его меньше, чем могло бы.  
  
— Слушайте… Мы обратились к вам, потому что вас хвалят. Что бы вы ни предложили — все подойдет.  
  
Крис снова скрещивает руки на груди. Его форменная одежда шеф-повара, если немного прищуриться, выглядит почти как униформа военно-морского флота, а еще он красив. _Действительно красив._ Красив мужественной, завораживающий красотой, и проклятье, если бы это действительно была военно-морская форма, Зак, вероятно, уже попытался бы к нему подкатить.  
  
— Вам что-то в глаз попало?  
  
— Что? Нет, — Зак прекращает щуриться. — Эм-м-м. Подойдет все, что вы предложите. Так что мы просто вышлем вам количество приглашенных…  
  
— Мне очень жаль. Похоже, у вас сложилось превратное впечатление, что я согласился.  
  
Зак таращится на него. Уже давно никто не говорил Закари Куинто ничего даже отдаленно похожего на «нет», и он целую секунду думает, что ослышался.  
  
— Вы — что? Я думал ... — потом он расплывается в улыбке, и говорит, копируя покровительственный тон Бена: — Но почему? Это бы послужило вам отличной рекламой!  
  
Ох! Голубые глаза становятся ледяными.  
  
— Мистер Куинто, я понимаю, что вы не слишком хорошо разбираетесь в кулинарии, так что вам придется просто поверить мне на слово, когда я это скажу. В кулинарном мире я так же знаменит, как и вы. Мне не нужна ваша реклама. И мне совершенно точно не нужно, чтобы ваш надоедливый истеричный парень приказывал мне готовить азиатский гребаный фьюжн.  
  
— Это не _обязательно_ должен быть азиатский гребаный фьюжн.  
  
— Убирайтесь с моей кухни.  
  
— Но… Мне нужна _еда_. Для моей _вечеринки_.  
  
— Вы не можете просто прийти и ожидать, что я закрою свой ресторан на всю ночь только для вас. Независимо от того, сколько денег вы мне швырнете.  
  
Крис пялится на него так, словно мысленно рубит и шинкует, и Зак задумывается: а шеф-повара умеют забивать скот? Возможно.  
  
Все, что срывается с его губ, заставляет Зака чувствовать себя полным мудаком.  
  
— Это мой _день рождения_ , — он обнаруживает, что ноет, хотя мозг вопит: «Заткнись!»  
  
— Однажды я отказался обслуживать день рождения королевы Швеции. Какого черта я должен согласиться готовить для вашего?  
  
Зак прислоняется к шкафчику и кладет руку на бедро.  
  
— Потому что я сексуальный? — он ухмыляется и видит, что губы Криса дергаются, хотя его руки все еще непреклонно сложены на груди.  
  
— И что с того?  
  
— Потому что я позволю приготовить все, что вам хочется, как хочется и из каких угодно ингредиентов. — Он позволяет этой мысли укорениться, а потом продолжает: — Хотите подать зажаренного муравьеда? Вперед. Или, может быть, какие-то новые корешки, обнаруженные в бассейне Амазонки? Не сдерживайтесь. Только никакой кинзы. Я ненавижу кинзу.  
  
— Спасибо за предложение, но я за сбалансированное питание. Традиционная гурманская еда.  
  
— Эй, это звучит отлично. Можете пропагандировать свои идеи, и я не скажу ни слова против. Черт возьми, я буду их поощрять. Веганских кексов всем, или что захочешь.  
  
Тут Крис по-настоящему хохочет, и Зак немного расслабляется. Какое-то время он ждал вспышки в стиле Гордона Рамзи, но Крис Пайн кажется более уравновешенным, чем средняя знаменитость от кулинарии. Пока, во всяком случае.  
  
— Из того, что я слышал, — говорит Крис, — мы не такие уж разные. Вы много выступаете в защиту животных, правильно? И окружающей среды.  
  
Зак пожимает плечами. Раньше он был очень увлечен, но теперь... теперь все в его жизни кажется пластиком и фасовкой, и он просто выступает за те дела, которые подсовывает ему агент.  
  
— У меня репутация двинутого на экологии.  
  
— Ты ведь даже не знаешь меня, парень, — с улыбкой говорит Крис, качая головой. — Почему тебе так сильно хочется, чтобы готовил именно я?  
  
«Потому что ты сопротивляешься», — сразу думает Зак и немного ненавидит себя за это.  
  
— Бен сказал, что ты удивительный.  
  
— Бен, вероятно, больше так не считает.  
  
— Бен, вероятно, даже не будет приглашен на вечеринку.  
  
— О, действительно? — тянет Крис. Он поднимает глаза на часы на стене. — Так, ты отбираешь мое время на подготовку. Моя команда ожидает в зале, когда я позволю им сюда войти и начать работу.  
  
— Скажи, что согласен, и я уберусь с твоей дороги. — Крис пристально смотрит на него, и Зак пытается включить харизму на полную мощность. — Давай. Пожалей бедного глупого актеришку.  
  
— Все, что я захочу? — уточняет Крис.  
  
— Все, что сможешь придумать.  
  
— Каков бюджет?  
  
— Все, что сможешь придумать, — повторяет Зак, ощущая пьянящий вкус победы. К чертям собачьим, это его вечеринка, потом можно будет погоревать над счетом, если захочется. Крис оценивает это очаровательной маленькой полуулыбкой, и Зак добавляет: — Ты же будешь присутствовать, верно, если согласишься? Будешь готовить, или контролировать приготовление, или выполнять какие-нибудь шефские обязанности?  
  
Крис обходит кухонный остров, сунув красное посудное полотенце в задний карман, и Зак едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить его за задницу, когда тот наклоняется, чтобы вынуть большую миску из нержавеющей стали. Полотенце качается перед глазами, и Зак думает про быков и красные флаги. Приходится слегка ударить запястьем по шкафчику, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Хорошо, я возьмусь готовить для тебя. И да, я буду присутствовать, выполняя свои шефские обязанности. Со всеми деталями звони в мой корпоративный офис, попроси соединить с Зои Салданой. Она мой бизнес-партнер отдела кейтеринга, и она запишет твою информацию. А теперь, будь так добр, съебись уже отсюда.  
  
— Съебываюсь, как приказано, шеф-повар, — не зная, что делать, Зак поднимает руку, а затем неловко отдает ему честь, но Крис, кажется, этого не замечает.  
  
Зак выходит из ресторанной кухни легким шагом.  
  
— Думаю, вас хотят видеть, — говорит он команде поваров, слоняющихся по роскошному залу. Они едва удостаивают его взглядом, и это слегка задевает. Чертовы наркоманы гурманской еды. Похоже, _настоящую_ звезду они не узнают.  
  
Бен включил музыку в машине так громко, что по мнению Зака это может считаться шумовым терроризмом. Он выключает проигрыватель перед тем как пристегнуть ремень безопасности.  
  
— Уволил мудака? — спрашивает Бен, поднимая стекло на своем окне.  
  
Зак проверяет зеркало заднего вида и выезжает на дорогу.  
  
— Да, насчет этого, Бен. Нам надо поговорить.

 

— Привет, Зак. Это Крис Пайн.  
  
— О, привет. Как там продвигается вся эта тема с едой?  
  
После недолгой паузы Крис говорит:  
  
— Пока все отлично. Если ты говоришь о кейтеринге для твоего дня рождения, то именно поэтому я и звоню. 

— Ты же это сделаешь, правда? Я бросил своего парня и все такое, так что если откажешься, то все равно должен подарить мне ночь ебли.  
  
Как только эти слова срываются с языка, Зак отодвигает телефон от уха и методично стучит себя по лбу: раз, другой, и третий. «Крис Пайн не твой приятель, — напоминает он себе мрачно. — Не стоит так шутить. Ты его отпугнешь!»  
  
Но, слава богу, из трубки доносится смех.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду. Нет, я не собирался ничего отменять. Я только хотел узнать, заказал ли ты торт.  
  
— Торт?  
  
— Это ведь твой день рождения, верно?  
  
— Да, но не восьмой же.  
  
— У всех должен быть торт на день рождения, Зак, — Крис смертельно серьезен. Зак решает, что с ним точно не все в порядке. Никто не должен быть так зациклен на жратве и, тем более, на тортах.  
  
— Ну, нет, похоже, я не заказывал торт. Хотя, не знаю — мои люди могли. Они обычно занимаются такими вещами.  
  
— Если ты не против, я бы сам этим занялся.  
  
Не просьба, но приказ.  
  
Ну ладно.  
  
— Как хочешь, чувак. Я сделаю пару звонков и наложу вето на всю остальную выпечку, — на него находит вдохновение. — Твой торт будет править единолично.  
  
— "Железный Повар"? Правда?  
  
— Не американская версия, — говорит Зак в свою защиту. После первой встречи он начал интересоваться поварскими шоу. "Железный Повар" — самое веселое, и Заку нравятся комментарии. А еще японцы едят такое, что он даже не посчитал бы едой, так что каждый эпизод — кулинарный путь в галактику странностей. И, стоит признать, вкусностей.  
  
— На самом деле с тех пор, как Элтона Брауна взяли в комментаторы, американская версия улучшилась… Как бы то ни было, есть еще один вопрос, который стоит обсудить, — говорит Крис. — Меня беспокоит, что ты так и не явился на предварительную дегустацию. Тебе нужно прийти в «Piñon» до вечеринки и попробовать то, что я приготовил.  
  
Правда в том, что Заку не стоит ходить на дегустацию. Его одолевают фантазии о том, как он валяется на низкой кушетке, а Крис Пайн своими элегантными пальцами кормит его деликатесами. Хотя все, что попадает ему в рот, обычно выглядит размыто, потому что Зак не в силах представить, что Крис может для него приготовить. Поход на дегустацию только усугубит эти фантазии. Так что он послал вместо себя ассистента.  
  
— Антон сказал, что все было потрясающе вкусно.  
  
— Не знал, что вы с Антоном обладаете одним набором вкусовых сосочков на двоих.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Я приду и попробую твои блюда, и устрою истерику над каждым, которое мне не понравится. Просто проследи за тем, чтобы в меню дегустации не было ничего сильно калорийного. Мне нельзя поправляться. Хотя моим гостям можно. В сущности, если хочешь меня порадовать, покажи, какие блюда содержат больше всего транс-жиров, и я подам их моим врагам на вечеринке.  
  
— В моей еде _нет_ транс-жиров, благодарю покорно. И никого не может разнести от одного ужина.  
  
 — Это ты так считаешь, — мрачно сообщает Зак. — Так когда ты хочешь меня видеть?

 

Следуя инструкциям, Зак объявляется в «Piñon» поздним утром понедельника. На двери висит знак «Закрыто», но она распахивается, как Крис и сказал. Зак встречает только дружелюбного рыжеволосого мужчину, который проверяет сервировку — тот просто приветливо улыбается Заку и возвращается к своей работе.  
  
Зак проходит на кухню. Он ожидает увидеть буйную деятельность, но там тихо, как на КПП, по крайней мере, КПП в его представлениях выглядит именно так. Зак однажды пробовался на роль в фильме на военную тематику, даже постригся почти в ноль, но реакция фанатов на новую стрижку эффективно отбила у него охоту совершать _этот_ карьерный ход.  
  
Крис следит из своего угла, как три повара что-то нарезают, поджаривают и — ну, Зак не уверен, что делает еще один парень, продавливающий красное пюре через мелкое сито. Посудное полотенце снова торчит у Криса из заднего кармана, на этот раз — голубое, и Зак раздумывает, не может ли это быть поварским «кодом носовых платков». Светло-голубой. Светло-голубой означает…  
  
Зак давится воздухом, пытаясь не представлять коленопреклоненного Криса, который с восторгом ему отсасывает, и кашляет. Крис бросает на него взгляд, оторвавшись на секунду от каких-то причудливых манипуляций с подносом квадратных… штучек.  
  
— Йоу, — приветствует его Зак. Ляпнув это, он морщится. «Чертовски изящно сказано, Куинто».  
  
— Йоу и тебе. Ну что, готов к парочке вкусовых оргазмов? Эй, ты в порядке? Джон, ты не мог бы принести Заку воды?  
  
Один из поваров приносит Заку стакан, и тот осушает его одним глотком.  
  
— Не в то горло пошло, — хрипит он.  
  
— Джон Чо, — представляется этот парень, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Су-шеф.  
  
— Зак Куинто. Кинозвезда.  
  
Все, что сегодня срывается с его языка, заставляет его выглядеть полным мудаком.  
  
— Он цивил, — с улыбкой поясняет Крис, хлопая Зака по плечу. Вслед за соскользнувшими на предплечье пальцами по коже бегут мурашки. — Не имеет ни малейшего представления, что такое су-шеф и каковы его обязанности.  
  
Джон поднимает бровь, но не комментирует:  
  
— Тем не менее, мне следует к ним вернуться. Приятно было познакомиться, Зак.  
  
Зак машет рукой в сторону подноса, над которым хлопотал Крис.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я это попробовал?  
  
Крис отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Для дегустации я подготовил несколько блюд, — он ведет Зака в зал и за плечи подталкивает к барной зоне. На стойке выставлены три тарелки, накрытые серебряными крышками. Обойдя бар с другой стороны, Крис, рисуясь, поднимает первую крышку:  
  
— Та-да!  
  
Зак не может сдержать улыбку. Крис так горд собой.  
  
— Выглядит здорово.  
  
— Подожди, пока не попробуешь, — Крис подмигивает ему, и Зак не может не опустить руку и не поправить брюки в промежности. — Это вегетарианские блюда, которые также подходят для веганов, кроме вот этого, — Крис объясняет, как называется каждый кусочек и из чего он приготовлен, но Зак слышит лишь: «Бла-бла-бла террин, бла-бла-бла козий сыр, бла-бла-бла фасолевый дип».  
  
— Ага. А мне дадут их попробовать?  
  
Крис склоняется над барной стойкой, пристально глядя на Зака.  
  
— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, как есть, правда?  
  
— Открыть рот, вложить еду, пожевать. Я почти уверен, что всю свою жизнь делал это правильно.  
  
Крис снимает остальные крышки и проводит рукой над тарелками.  
  
— Посмотри сюда. _Присмотрись_ , оцени цвет, форму, конструкцию.   
  
Он прав. На второй тарелке лежат разнообразные морепродукты, и взгляд Зака сразу притягивают две гигантские креветки — пухлые белые завитки с красными полосками, такими яркими, что они напоминают рождественские леденцы-палочки. Рядом с ними стоит миниатюрная пиала с соусом, зеленоватым с фиолетовыми частичками. На третьей тарелке расположены шесть или семь закусок, один вид которых вызывает обильное слюноотделение, пусть Зак даже не догадывается, что это такое. Хотя цвета приятные.  
— Знаешь, что тебе сейчас нужно? — Крис так улыбается, что Зак не может сдержать ответной улыбки. — Тебе нужна повязка на глаза.  
  
— Предпочитаю сначала побывать на первом свидании, и только потом переходить к разным извращенским штучкам.  
  
— Доверься мне. Запрыгивай сюда, на сидение, и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
С тех самых пор, как он стал знаменитостью, люди начали говорить Заку, чтобы он позволил им позаботиться о себе. Но никто из них не говорил так искренне и таким полным эротичных обещаний голосом, как Крис. Так что Зак послушно садится на удивительно удобный барный стул и смотрит, как Крис направляется к нему в обход бара, на ходу вытягивая полотенце из заднего кармана. Зак старается не застонать от накатившего возбуждения, когда Крис складывает ткань и завязывает ему глаза.  
  
— Видишь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Крис, и Зак качает головой. — Отлично.  
  
Зак поворачивает голову на звук, надеясь, что создается впечатление, будто он знает, где находится Крис. Но стук по столу заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Крис смеется.  
  
— Придурок, — хладнокровно бросает Зак.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты большая кинозвезда, любишь ходить на вечеринки в клубы, смотреть на других и показывать себя… — «Ты ничегошеньки обо мне не знаешь», — думает Зак, поджимая губы. — А ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь с друзьями, делишь с ними пищу, разговариваешь, смеешься, создаешь воспоминания?  
  
— Я не робот, работающий на публику. Конечно, отдыхаю.  
  
— Как думаешь, еда — важная часть ваших встреч?  
  
— Думаю, алкоголь важнее. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Пытаешься обратить меня в Церковь Гурманства? — Зак ухмыляется, услышав, как Крис недовольно фыркает. — Я тебя достал уже, да?  
  
— Чтобы у меня давление всякий раз не подскакивало, _умоляю_ , пообещай больше не произносить это слово. Самопровозглашенные «гурманы» — бич моего существования.  
  
— Ладно. Больше никаких слов на «Г».  
  
— Спасибо. Итак. Могу побиться об заклад: еда имеет гораздо большее значение, чем ты думаешь. Скажи, что именно вы едите, когда встречаетесь с друзьями не где-то в городе, а за обеденным столом?  
  
«Еду», — едва не отвечает Зак, но затем выдыхает и обдумывает вопрос.  
  
— Не знаю… Что-то горячее? Чили, или рагу, или запеканку. Обычно я приношу хлеб и вино, потому что с хлебом и вином нельзя прогадать. Но они готовят горячее, даже летом, и мы все едим из одной посудины, просто садимся вокруг, разговариваем и кушаем.  
  
Он не упоминает, что уже давно не встречался с друзьями. Слишком давно.  
  
— Утешающая еда, — замечает Крис.  
  
— Ладно, может быть. Я… — он опускает голову и улыбается сам себе. — Я больше съедаю, когда я с ними. Забываю про все опасности углеводов и животных жиров. Но та еда совсем не похожа на эту.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Эта намного дороже.  
  
Крис смеется, услышав такое заявление, и Зак записывает один-ноль в свою пользу. У Криса приятный смех.  
  
— Домашняя готовка так же ценна, как еда, которую я подаю в своем ресторане, вопреки тому факту, что у меня закуска стоит двадцать баксов. _Натуральные_ ингредиенты, _настоящие_ методы приготовления, а не разогретый в микроволновке контейнер макарон с сыром? Это ценно.  
  
— Ты, мать твою, проповедуешь мне свою религию, да?  
  
— Точно. Пришло время наставить тебя на путь истинный. Скажи, какие запахи ты чувствуешь?  
  
— Знаешь, мое обоняние никогда не было…  
  
— Перестань искать оправдания, Куинто, — Зак может поклясться, что Крис говорит прямо в его правое ухо. Он близко, очень близко, и каждый вздох приносит его аромат. — Говори.  
  
— Я чувствую запах дезодоранта, и шампуня, и…  
  
— И чего?  
  
— Пота, — облизнув нижнюю губу, Зак улыбается и понижает голос: — Ты хорошо пахнешь.  
  
Он слегка приоткрывает губы, в той манере, которая заставляет фанатов сходить с ума, и чертовски сильно надеется, что произведет такой же эффект на Криса.  
  
— Теперь понюхай это.  
  
Зак чувствует пальцы на своем подбородке, удерживающие его на месте, и ощущает солоноватый аромат, не имеющий ничего общего с Крисом, а…  
  
— Море!  
  
— Правильно. Открой рот, — по его губе проходится палец. Зак размыкает губы и пытается его лизнуть, но касается языком чего-то холодного и твердого. — Не думай пока о вкусе. Расскажи мне про текстуру. Кусай.  
  
Зак подчиняется.  
  
— Оно… хрустящее. Вроде как. С корочкой. Нежное внутри, но хрустит на зубах. Что это?  
  
— Сосредоточься на вкусе. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты угадать.  
  
Зак неуверенно подается вперед и открывает рот, чтобы Крис его покормил. Он лениво раздумывает над тем, готов ли мир к гей-ремейку «9½ Недель», а потом кусает, и вдумчиво жует. Сочное. Упругое. С легким привкусом океана, но не рыбное.  
  
— Пожалуй, это креветка.  
  
— Точно! Я приготовил ее по китайскому методу, который называется «гуо ю» — прохождение сквозь масло. Поэтому она чудесно хрустит на зубах. Будто вгрызаешься в яблоко, верно? А серединка тает на языке.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что хрустящая креветка — хорошая идея, пока не попробовал. Это… — Зак подыскивает верное определение. — Это грандиозно!  
  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты забыл слова на «Г». Теперь понюхай это, и скажи что чувствуешь.  
  
«Мне бы хотелось вытрахать из тебя много разных слов», — думает Зак. Сделав вдох, он недоверчиво хмурится.  
  
— Лакрица?  
  
— Отлично! На самом деле — тайский базилик, но у него анисовый запах. А это соус в стиле песто для креветок.  
  
— Да я хорош!  
  
— Ты просто замечательный. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал креветку с соусом.  
  
Зак делает гримасу.  
  
— Лакрица и _морепродукты_?  
  
— Верь мне, — говорит Крис. — Я вдохновлялся французской классикой, креветками в анисовом ликере.  
  
Доверившись ему, Зак пробует, и черт возьми, Крис Пайн прав. Зак и сам не знает, чему он удивляется: в конце концов, этот парень — известнейший шеф-повар. Просто такое сочетание не казалось аппетитным. И не имеет никакого права быть настолько вкусным.  
  
Избавив его от повязки, Крис съедает вторую креветку, пока Зак моргает и приглаживает свои брови.  
  
— А ну-ка постой, — он макает палец в соус, игнорируя округлившиеся глаза Криса. — Хочешь сказать, что использовал китайский метод готовки, основанный на французском рецепте и добавил тайский базилик в соус песто? Разве это не азиатский гребаный фьюжн?  
  
Крис снова смеется и подтягивает к себе вторую тарелку.  
  
— Бен же сказал, что ты любишь азиатский фьюжн.  
  
— А ты, кажется, решительно возражал.  
  
Крис опирается на бар, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Не люблю, когда мне говорят, что делать. Такой уж я несговорчивый.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — Зак тоже склоняется вперед, берет… что-то с третьей тарелки и подносит ко рту Криса.  
  
— Это ты должен дегустировать мои блюда.  
  
— Можем поделиться.  
  
Крис смыкает губы вокруг кусочка, легко коснувшись кончиком языка костяшки Зака. Глядя, как Зак облизывает этот палец, он тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Почему ты стал поваром, Кристофер? — приятно видеть, как Крис следит за каждым движением его губ и языка, когда Зак произносит его имя по слогам.  
  
— Вслух это звучит глупо, но — я люблю заботиться о людях. Мне нравится _кормить_ их, питать их. Не только тела, но и души. Еда должна быть чем-то, что приносит радость и сближает людей — как в том случае, когда ты со своими друзьями ешь из одной кастрюли. Еда должна означать именно это.  
  
— Как поэтично.  
  
— Ты надо мной смеешься.  
  
— Я никогда не стал бы.  
  
Крис вытягивает пару бокалов и наливает в каждый вина наполовину.  
  
— Где-то уже пробило пять, верно? — говорит он в ответ на поднятую бровь Зака. — Кроме того, это поможет вкусу еды полностью раскрыться. Вот. — Он толкает тарелку к Заку, и тот выбирает что-то треугольное с мелкой оранжевой присыпкой на верхушке. Себе Крис берет одно из вегетарианских угощений. — Временами жизнь просто отстой… Чтобы справиться с этим, у нас есть только чувства. Если мы можем их удовлетворить, насладиться, получать удовольствие от этого каждый день…  
  
— О, я тебя раскусил. Все эти разговоры про насыщение души… А на самом деле ты просто любишь потакать своим желаниям. — Зак подвигает к нему бокал, и Крис наливает ему еще немного вина. — Как и я.  
  
Он дарит ему свой лучший соблазнительный взгляд, и, похоже, Крис не остается равнодушным. Он допивает свое вино и наливает второй бокал, так что Зак решает рискнуть.  
  
— Разве секс не удовлетворяет все эти нужды? И с меньшими затратами времени на подготовку?  
  
— Но подготовка — это же лучшая часть! — говорит Крис, и Заку вовсе не мерещится, они в самом деле флиртуют. — Почему ты стал актером?  
  
— У меня хорошо получалось. Мне нравилось. Казалось стоящим. Сейчас же… Сейчас я уже не уверен, почему этим занимаюсь.  
  
Крис выглядит так, будто сочувствует. Его щеки слегка раскраснелись от вина.  
  
— Да, думаю, я понимаю твои чувства. Работа поваром в Лос-Анджелесе может совершенно разочаровать. Доходишь до какого-то уровня в своей карьере, когда ты в моде, все хотят попасть в твой ресторан, и все столики забронированы знаменитостями на несколько месяцев вперед. Они приходят — и не хотят ничего, в чем есть жир, или сахар, или углеводы, или они едят только желтое, повально увлекшись новой псевдорелигиозной чушью, и это будто…  
  
— Как будто отвергают твои попытки насытить их души? Это Голливуд, мужик. Думаю, что у половины людей здесь _нет_ души, а те, у кого она есть, просто не получили запрошенной у Дьявола цены. Пока не получили.  
  
Крис бросает на него странный взгляд.  
  
— У тебя, кажется, еще есть душа.  
  
— Не из-за нехватки стараний, — бормочет Зак. — Слушай. Хочешь когда-нибудь сходить выпить со мной? Может, после вечеринки?  
  
Крис выпрямляется, одергивает рубашку и запихивает полотенце обратно в карман.  
  
— Эм-м-м… Это, наверное, не лучшая идея. Извини. Я, наверное, позволил себе лишнего.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? Я же тебе нравлюсь!  
  
Крис колеблется, и на его лице снова появляется извиняющееся выражение.  
  
— Извини, Зак, но я не встречаюсь с…  
  
— Клиентами? Я могу тебя уволить, если это поможет.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Кинозвездами? Мудаками? Даю слово, я не такой уж придурок, каким кажусь большую часть времени. Это просто какой-то странный период, будто я в образе и привык к роли…  
  
— Зак, я не встречаюсь с парнями, которые переживают из-за разрыва отношений.  
  
Зак таращится на него и вдруг начинает смеяться.  
  
— Я не переживаю. Какие переживания? Я не принадлежу к тому типу парней, которые могут переживать из-за разрыва.  
  
Это хуже, чем извиняющийся взгляд — теперь лицо Криса выражает жалость, и Заку уже не так сильно хочется сходить с ним на свидание, как пару секунд назад.  
  
— Зак, я знаю, ты наверняка _подумал_ …  
  
— Не говори со мной таким тоном. Не говори, мать твою, что я думаю или чувствую. Бен ничего для меня не значил. Он просто был _доступным_. И это не он _меня_ бросил, а я от него избавился, когда устал.  
  
Его враждебный тон нацелен на то, чтобы поразить Криса прямо в сердце, но это, кажется, не работает. Крис просто поднимает брови.  
  
— Я не встречаюсь и с парнями, которые думают, что людей можно выкидывать после использования, Зак. Хотя я не думаю, что ты в самом деле веришь в то, что сейчас сказал.  
  
— Это не я сравнил его с индустриальным пылесосом.   
  
— Да. Мне не следовало такое говорить.  
  
— Мы закончили? Мне нужно на фотосессию. Я одобряю меню и хочу подписаться на твой инфолист. Пришли мне свои брошюры или что там у тебя есть. — Он спрыгивает с барного стула и направляется к двери. Никакой фотосессии нет, но построенный им идеальный облик Криса Пайна начинает сыпаться, и это приводит в замешательство.  
  
— Веганских кексов всем, или что захочешь? — выкрикивает Крис ему в спину.  
  
Зак останавливается в дверях.  
  
— А?  
  
— Это то, что ты сказал в прошлый раз.  
  
— Ох, Кристофер. Я никогда не запоминаю своих слов, если они не записаны в моем сценарии. Но да, конечно. Веганских кексов всем, ура!  
  
Выходя, он тихо закрывает дверь.  
  
Крис Пайн просто еще один парень, который занимается кейтерингом для замечательного праздника — тридцать пятого дня рождения Зака. Так почему же, удивляется Зак, он так удручен: из-за того, что Крис Пайн, просто еще один парень, отказался от свидания?  
  
Ладно, может быть, он не просто _еще один парень_ , признает Зак пару дней спустя. Он знаменитый на весь мир шеф-повар, который дает интервью в таких непривычных изданиях, как «GQ» и «Playboy», и фотографируется со скрещенными на груди руками и целеустремленным взглядом, который заводит Зака вопреки всему. И он обучался у других известных шеф-поваров, о которых Зак теперь наслышан, потому что смотрит кулинарный канал, и узнал, что Крис шесть месяцев стажировался у ХестонаБлюменталя, и это впечатляет, хотя Зак и не понимает, что означает "молекулярная кухня".  
  
Зак узнал все это из тех соображений, что стоит немного получше узнать человека, которому платишь за приготовление еды — на тот случай, если тот скрытый психопат и попробует тебя отравить. Потому что только психопатия или безнадежная гетеросексуальность могут оправдать отказ от свидания с _Закари Куинто_ , бога ради. А Крис Пайн давно вышел из шкафа и горд этим, так что он точно обязан быть серийным убийцей.  
  
 Антон соглашается с выводами, потому что Зак ноет три дня подряд, но ко дню вечеринки Зак уже переварил отказ. Он совершенно оправился и готов при встрече обеспечить Крису Пайну самый холодный прием.

 

— Что, черт побери, _означает_ «его здесь нет»? Он должен здесь быть! Я _плачу_ ему за то, чтобы он здесь был!  
  
Женщина, на которую орет Зак, и бровью не ведет. Она невозмутимо отмечает что-то в своем списке и повторяет свое заявление:  
  
— Мистер Пайн в этот момент отсутствует на мероприятии, но я буду счастлива вам помочь, мистер Куинто. — Она перекидывает волосы через плечо и пронзает его стальным взглядом. — Как только вы понизите голос.  
  
Вокруг них небольшая команда поваров кричит друг на друга и мечется по кухне со скоростью, которая, по мнению Зака, просто неразумна, учитывая количество кипящих кастрюль и сковородок на плитах. В основном зале яства прибывают как по часам, каждый кусочек выглядит идеально и очень аппетитно. Зак не знает, как на вкус, потому что еще не попробовал ни крошки.  
  
— Это моя вечеринка, и я плачу вам и всем людям в помещении, так что если я хочу кричать, то я, блядь, _буду_ …  
  
— Оу! — это тот рыжеволосый парень, которого Зак видел в ресторане, но теперь не настолько дружелюбный. — Советую тебе придержать язык, друг!  
  
Он только что вошел на кухню с подносом в руках и застал Зака в самом разгаре ссоры.  
  
— Все в порядке, Саймон. Мистер Куинто всего лишь обеспокоен отсутствием нашего прославленного лидера.  
  
Саймон подходит к Заку ближе и свирепо глядит ему в лицо. Зак сглатывает.  
  
— Если я еще раз услышу, что ты разговариваешь с Зои таким образом, у нас возникнет проблема. Усек?  
  
— Усек.  
  
Зои невозмутимо считает количество закусок на следующем подносе и кивает Саймону.  
  
— Готово к подаче.  
  
Саймон с легкостью подхватывает его, не отрывая взгляда от Зака, и толкает вращающуюся дверь в ресторан.  
  
— Он действительно может сделать ваш вечер весьма болезненным, — замечает Зои, не отрывая взгляда от своего списка, и у Зака уходит секунда на осознание, что она обращается к нему.  
  
Весь вечер он вел себя как полный мудак, и многие друзья с радостью просветили его на этот счет. Осознание того, что Крис даже не собирался оценить, как Зак его игнорирует, оказалось последней каплей. Однако реакция Зои на его вспышку и всерьез рассерженный англичанин, который, судя по взгляду, вполне готов вытащить Зака во двор и двинуть в зубы — все это убедило, что он, похоже, перешел все границы.  
  
Так что Зак включает шарм.  
  
— Извините меня. Я вел себя как полный мудак. Просто я очень хотел получить шанс лично поблагодарить Криса. Я знаю, он занят, но…  
  
— Мистер Пайн будет позже вечером, — она совершенно не поддается смене его тактики.  
  
— О.  
  
— И я бы попросила вас покинуть зону готовки, мистер Куинто. Одним своим присутствием в этом помещении вы нарушаете наши правила безопасности.  
  
Сознавая со всей ясностью, что его только что оскорбили, но не придумав, как ответить, не закатив еще один громкий скандал, Зак удаляется в толчею главного зала.  
  
Он должен признать, что все выглядит фантастически. Столы и стулья убраны, а Антон договорился с его любимым диджеем, чтобы тот сыграл сет. Освещение просто волшебное, и люди уже скачут под музыку в отведенной для танцев зоне. Антону каким-то образом удалось сделать тридцать пятый день рождения Зака наиболее эксклюзивной вечеринкой месяца, если не года, и каждый гость, которого он видит, богат, известен и красив.  
  
И совершенно ему незнаком.  
  
— Друг, тебе нужно перестать напускать на себя такой вид, словно кто-то нассал в твое пиво. — Его агент, Карл, хлопает Зака по спине и широко усмехается.  
  
— Отстойная вечеринка, — говорит Зак, и ему приходится повторить дважды, чтобы Карл расслышал его сквозь шум.  
  
— Так уволь Антона.  
  
— Это не его вина.  
  
— Повтори-ка?  
  
— Неважно, — кричит Зак, подхватывая бокал шампанского с подноса, который проносят мимо. Слава богу, этот официант — не Саймон. — Где Нил и Кори?  
  
— Уже ушли. Сказали, что им здесь не место.  
  
«Ну и поебать», — думает Зак с негодованием, притворяясь перед собой, что именно негодование, а не боль, стискивает его сердце. Нил и Кори уже несколько месяцев ведут себя странно, срывая назначенные встречи и подыскивая оправдания, когда Зак приглашает их на вечеринки. Исчезли и их приглашения на воскресные обеды или пятничные ужины. Зак обнаружил, что уже долгое время скучает по тем ужинам из одной кастрюли, и разговор с Крисом лишь напомнил ему о том, что самые старые друзья, кажется, его избегают. Какое-то время он думал, что проблема в Бене, но ничего не изменилось, даже когда он от Бена избавился.  
  
Значит, они не хотят видеть именно Зака.  
  
Следующий час он бродит по залу, налаживая контакты, производя на людей впечатление, забрасывая зерна потенциальных свиданок. Это бездушно, а еще невероятно скучно, но Зак в любом состоянии способен стать душой вечеринки. Впрочем, он старается держаться подальше от Саймона.  
  
Через два часа Зак уже выпил четыре шота текилы и мартини, такое сухое, что завтра ему наверняка понадобится гидромассаж, и съел три гигантские креветки с соусом в стиле песто с тайским базиликом. Возможно, Крис Пайн и абсолютный засранец, но эти креветки превосходны. Зак прячется в темном уголке и делает вид, что строчит кому-то сообщение, чтобы это не выглядело, словно он хандрит — ему просто нужно перевести дух, — когда музыка внезапно умолкает и сумасшедшие огни танцпола гаснут. Снова зажигается теплое, рассеянное ресторанное освещение, окутывая толпу золотистым сиянием. Темный угол Зака перестает быть таковым.  
  
Раздается характерный звук — кто-то стучит серебряным прибором по хрустальному бокалу, — и толпа затихает.  
  
— Я бы хотел поблагодарить всех, кто пришел, — говорит голос, и Зак сужает глаза. Это Крис. — И не беспокойтесь, потому что я не стану произносить длинную речь, — по толпе проносится тихий вежливый смех. — Я просто хочу сказать, что устраивать тридцать пятый день рождения Закари Куинто — это большая честь, и я надеюсь, что еда пришлась вам по вкусу.  
  
Какой-то комик — настоящий комик, пусть его последний фильм и провалился с треском, — выкрикивает что-то смешное, но Зак пропускает шутку мимо ушей, торопясь пробраться сквозь толпу к тому месту, откуда исходит голос.  
  
— Рад это слышать, — Крис смеется, и в этот момент Зак наконец пробивается вперед и оказывается перед буфетным столом, заполненным тарелками под крышками. В своем исследовании Зак обнаружил, что эти крышки называются «клоши». Он с любопытством смотрит на них, гадая, что они скрывают. У стола, ожидая знака поднять крышки, стоят четыре официанта, включая Саймона, который посылает Заку взгляд — если не враждебный, то далекий от дружелюбия.  
  
Но Крис смотрит на Зака с улыбкой.  
  
— А вот и сам виновник торжества. — Раздаются аплодисменты. — Мы с Заком разделяем одинаковую философию насчет еды, которую я с радостью…  
  
— Это _так_? — говорит Карл Заку на ухо. — Это согласовано? Мне никто не показывал это заявление.  
  
— О, отъебись, Карл. — Он действительно старается слушать, что говорит Крис.  
  
— …а моя собственная философия заключается в том, что каждый должен получить торт на свой день рождения, даже голливудские звезды, которые следят за тем, что едят. Так что…  
  
Официанты снимают крышки с блюд, и Зак мигает. Тарелки заполнены разнообразными кексами, очень яркими и очень калорийными. Под его взглядом Крис подходит к стене позади стола и тянет за шнур, открывая плакат, на котором полосатыми буквами написано: «Веганских кексов всем (или что хочешь)».  
  
— Серьезно, Зак, что за фигня? — рычит Карл, но Зак смеется. У него становится легко на сердце. Так легко, как уже давно не было, много дней, может, даже недель.  
  
— Личная шутка. — Хлопнув Карла по спине, он подходит к Крису, пожимает его руку и на время задерживает ее — чтобы фотограф «VanityFair» мог запечатлеть их вместе. Не потому, что рука Криса такая горячая и так сжимает, что можно надеяться на продолжение вечера.  
  
Блядь, лучше б он оказался _прав_.  
  
— Ты ведь сказал, что подпишешься на мою газету, поддержишь мое выступление, и так далее, и тому подобное, — шепчет Крис. — И полосатые буквы на баннере только для тебя. Кажется, ты любишь полоски.  
  
Зак поднимает бровь. Долгий путь от «Я не встречаюсь с парнями, которые переживают разрыв отношений».  
  
Вечеринка продолжается. Гораздо больше кексов, чем Зак предполагал, исчезает из буфета. Как только люди возвращается к разговорам, снова начинает играть музыка, свет опять сверкает красным, зеленым, синим и фиолетовым, Крис подвигается к нему.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — шепчет он Заку на ухо, и ему невозможно отказать, только не этому игривому тону.  
  
Крис ведет его на кухню. Зои сидит на кухонном шкафчике, разговаривая с Джоном, и спрыгивает с виноватым видом, когда появляется Крис.  
  
— Зои, сколько можно, — возмущается Крис, но в его голосе не чувствуется гнева.  
  
— Моя задница совершенно _не_ является угрозой здоровью.  
  
— Могу поручиться за это, — говорит Джон с развратной улыбочкой.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Идите пообщайтесь с людьми, что ли, — говорит Крис. — Мне нужно поговорить с Заком.  
  
— Почему это я должен общаться… О, _хорошо_ , — говорит Джон, взглянув в лицо Крису. — _Босс_.  
  
Зои, Джон и оставшиеся два повара уходят за вращающуюся дверь, изображая печальный карван.  
  
— Неужели — Зои и Джон? — спрашивает Зак.  
  
— Даже не спрашивай. В любом случае, не здесь. — Он вытягивает контейнер «Тапперуэр» и достает оттуда гораздо более крупный кекс, покрытый высоким слоем топпинга.  
  
— Что _это_ , черт возьми, такое? — спрашивает Зак в благоговейном ужасе.  
  
— Глазурь из безлактозных сливок, шоколадный ганаш, банановые чипсы, лесные орехи и присыпка. О, и вишня мараскин. На арахисовом кексе. Все ингредиенты местного производства и веганские. Так что это вкусная и здоровая пища.  
  
— Насчет здоровой я _не уверен_.  
  
— Ну, в этом я немного преувеличил. Я назвал его Элвис.  
  
— Бог мой, ты хочешь заставить меня растолстеть, да?  
  
Усмехнувшись, Крис втыкает маленькую свечку в серединку кекса, зажигает ее при помощи спички и подталкивает кекс к Заку.  
  
— С днем рождения. Тебе следует загадать желание.  
  
Зак машинально задувает свечу и думает: «Вот бы ты дал мне тебя оттрахать», — а затем бросает на него скептический взгляд.  
  
— С чего вдруг такие изменения? Помнится, в последнюю нашу встречу…  
  
Крис вытаскивает свечу и на его глазах обсасывает низ, слизнув глазурь.  
  
— В последнюю нашу встречу я был невежлив и довольно заносчив. А ты, честно говоря, выглядишь так, словно нуждаешься в друге. Так что я хотел попросить прощения и, ну, обычно я извиняюсь при помощи еды. Попробуй это. Пожалуйста.  
  
Он стягивает обертку из золотой фольги и протягивает кекс Заку, чтобы тот укусил. Зак открывает рот и позволяет Крису покормить его с руки, слишком захваченный врасплох его извинениями, чтобы делать что-то еще. Когда вкус кекса попадает на язык, он первым делом думает о том, сколько подходов к тренажерам нужно будет совершить, чтобы отработать эти калории, но через секунду все мысли вытесняет роскошная текстура масляного крема, нежащая его нёбо, и восхитительный ореховый вкус самого теста.  
  
— Это точно стоит трех часов в спортзале, — бормочет он с полным ртом, и Крис смеется, польщенный. Когда Зак глотает, Крис протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть капельку глазури из уголка его губ. Он облизывает палец, глядя прямо на Зака, который говорит: — Теперь я бы хотел, чтобы мое желание сбылось.  
  
— Если произнесешь его вслух, оно не исполнится.  
  
Зак притягивает его ближе и прижимается в поцелуе к полным, розовым губам Криса.  
  
— А это считается сказанным вслух?  
  
— Эм-м-м, — говорит Крис, глядя вниз между ними. Зак на мгновение думает, что в нем заговорила скромность, или что все выльется в еще один разговор на тему: «Это не очень хорошая идея», но потом чувствует, как что-то холодное и липкое просачивается сквозь его рубашку.  
  
— У-у-у…  
  
— Да. Прости за это.  
  
Кекс раздавился между ними во время поцелуя.  
  
Зак подносит пальцы Криса к своему рту и принимается тщательно их вылизывать. К тому времени, как он заканчивает, Крис трется о его бедро, и Зак отчетливо ощущает его стояк через джинсы.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоило бы вычистить и меня. В приватной обстановке.  
  
— Звучит как план.  
  
— Твоя машина или моя?  
  
— Ты пил весь вечер, а моя машина припаркована позади. Можем избежать папарацци.  
  
Зак кривится. Да. Чертовы папарацци; он и в самом деле забыл о них на какое-то мгновение.  
  
— Подожди, тебя что, тоже преследуют? — спрашивает он удивленно.  
  
— Я молодой известный повар-гей, Зак. Да, меня преследуют. И на самом деле я не очень хорошо это переношу. Мой пресс-агент…  
  
— У тебя есть _пресс-агент_?  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы мы закончили этот разговор у меня? Или у тебя.  
  
— У меня.  
  
Нет, забудьте, утром Зак не собирается идти дорогой стыда.

  


Кроме того, Зак обожает свою квартиру. Это идеальное место для секса. У него все приготовлено так, как он любит, и во всяких неожиданных местах припрятана смазка на тот случай, если ему захочется заняться этим в прачечной или на кухне. Хотя, вспомнив реакцию Криса на сидящую на шкафчике Зои, Зак может побиться об заклад, что секс на кухне исключен из меню.  
  
Но Крис не тает в его руках, как только дверь закрывается за ними, даже когда Зак толкает его к стене и присасывается к шее, как перевозбужденный подросток. И пусть они оба еще покрыты остатками почившего кексика, это _все равно_ странно.  
  
— Вау! — говорит Крис. — Может, сначала покажешь мне квартиру? И мне нужно в ванную, почистить немного рубашку.  
  
Отстранившись, Зак смеется, но Крис серьезен.  
  
— О. Прямо по коридору и налево.  
  
— Спасибо. Слушай, а у тебя не найдется кофе без кофеина?  
  
— Это кодовое название какой-то секс-игрушки?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда найдется, я думаю.  
  
— Отлично. Не сделаешь мне чашечку? Я буду через секунду.  
  
Зак меняет рубашку и машинально ставит кофеварку, недоумевая, во что это он ввязался.  
  
Когда Крис выходит из ванной, его рубашка отчищена, но на ней большое мокрое пятно, которое прилипает к его груди и заставляет Зака пялиться. Но Крис только улыбается, увидев пачку беспошлинных, органических кофейных зерен, берет чашку и начинает рассказывать Заку, как он поехал в тур на дегустацию кофе, чтобы найти идеальное место для своего ресторана. Зак смотрит на него во все глаза, сбитый с толку не рассказом, а тем фактом, что Крис все еще не лежит обнаженный в его постели.  
  
Крис в самом деле хочет поближе с ним _познакомиться_. Зак никогда не позволяет этого, по крайней мере, не с теми парнями, которых обычно притаскивает к себе. Но обнаруживает, что рассказывает Крису свои детские воспоминания, и сочувствие Криса по поводу смерти его отца кажется неподдельным. Это так чертовски странно: Зак не может понять, нравится ему это или нет, но продолжает говорить, делиться.  
  
— Когда он умер, моей маме пришлось снова устраиваться на работу, до того она занималась только нашим воспитанием. Джо присматривал за мной. Провожал к школьному автобусу. Помогал с домашним заданием. Кормил. Мы чаще всего ели сыр на гриле и томатный суп, потому что это было единственным, что он умел готовить. Я все еще… иногда, если я чувствую себя одиноким, я их готовлю.  
  
«Черт подери, Куинто, заткнись уже. Заткнись, это не то, о чем говорят с парнем на одну ночь. Заткнись, заткнись…»  
  
— Я тебя понимаю. Моя мама готовила кастрюлю «Ужин с гамбургером» каждый четверг. Это было светлое пятно в моей неделе. По правде говоря, я все еще делаю их иногда. Не говори никому, потому что мне нужно поддерживать репутацию. Мне никогда не позволят обслуживать вечеринки знаменитостей, если люди узнают, что я добровольно кладу «Ужин с гамбургером» в свой рот.  
  
Зак смеется, умолкает и снова начинает смеяться. Он так не смеялся с тех пор, как последний раз зависал с Нилом и Кори.  
  
— Не знаю, как тебе поверить, Зак, — продолжает Крис. Он развалился на диване, одна рука закинута на спинку, в другой чашка кофе, а ноги расставлены настолько широко, что джинсы — переживает Зак — грозят треснуть по шву. Хотя он был бы и не против подобного зрелища. — Ты — и одинок? Что-то не сходится. Вокруг тебя всегда толпа людей.  
  
Зак фыркает.  
  
— Вокруг меня толпа одержимых фанатов. Они не хотят проводить время со мной, им нужно погреться в сиянии звезды. А мои настоящие друзья, мои старые друзья, в последнее время они, кажется… — он не может закончить предложение. Это как загадывание желаний наоборот. Если он не произнесет этих слов, они не будут правдой.  
  
— Может, это из-за твоего отношения?  
  
Зак смотрит на Криса с возмущением и открывает рот, собираясь послать его нахрен, заявить, что приглашал не _поболтать_ , так почему тот еще не стоит раком и не умоляет вставить — но мягкое выражение на лице Криса гасит ярость.  
  
— Думаешь, я не слышу себя? — говорит он вместо того. — От половины того дерьма, что вылетает из моего рта, меня передергивает. Я знаю, что превращаюсь в самого большого мудака в мире, ясно? Я все осознаю. Просто не знаю, как прекратить. Когда десять лет назад я стал знаменитым, это _свело меня с ума_. Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это. Чего бы я ни захотел, всегда было: да-да-да, больше-больше-больше, пока я скрывал свою ориентацию и снимался в фильмах, которые мне рекомендовали. И никто меня не остановил. Даже Нил и Кори переболели этим, и другие мои друзья тоже. Мы были молоды и глупы, и у нас вдруг появились деньги. Нет, ты не представляешь, каково это.  
  
Крис пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я понимаю. Я и сам был придурком в двадцать, Зак. Ты не такой уж неповторимый, мы все совершаем дерьмовые ошибки. Разница в том, что большинство людей учится на них и перестает их совершать.  
  
— Я не просил устраивать мне сеанс психоанализа.  
  
— Знаю. Бесплатная услуга.  
  
— Ты не знаешь, каково это. Ты вышел из шкафа. Вышел, и это не повлияло на твою работу, и люди все еще любят то, что ты делаешь.  
  
Крис поднимается и говорит:  
  
— Я возьму себе еще кофе. Принести тебе чашку? — по пути к кухне он мягко касается плеча Зака, и Зак чувствует болезненный комок в груди. Он благодарен, что Крис вышел из комнаты, дав ему возможность взять себя в руки.  
  
— Знаешь, как я хотел назвать «Piñon», когда открывал его? — спрашивает Крис по возвращению в комнату. — «Дыра в стене». Планировал всякие тематические штуки… В общем, мои бизнес-партнеры наложили вето на эту идею. Они сказали, что люди будут смеяться над нами, если узнают, что я гей, и дадут моему ресторану прозвище «туалетная дыра». Пришлось подчиниться и взять название «Piñon». Я бы и сейчас с удовольствием назвал ресторан «Дыра в стене» если бы мог, но «Piñon» теперь стал торговой маркой и все такое. Но я думал, что это было бы весело.  
  
Это действительно весело. Зак улыбается.  
  
Крис опускается на кофейный столик перед ним и подталкивает его коленями, пока Зак не расставляет ноги, давая ему место.  
  
— Потом мои бизнес-партнеры сказали, что я должен скрывать свою ориентацию. Что в интервью должен играть гетеросексуального мужчину. Я сказал, что не собираюсь, и выкупил их доли — они были более чем счастливы продать их мне. Не хотели, чтобы их ассоциировали со мной и считали, что я все равно не преуспею. Для рекламы ресторана я заказал билборд и под своей фотографией заставил написать «Кстати говоря, я гей». Я смеялся последним, потому что добился успеха и больше не должен притворяться.  
  
— В кинобизнесе все совсем по-другому.  
  
— Должно быть, иначе почему столько актеров скрывают свою ориентацию.  
  
— Если бы я мог выйти из шкафа, я бы так и сделал.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я правда так считаю.  
  
— Я тебе верю.  
  
— Тогда мне не пришлось бы искать быстрых перепихонов в задних комнатах на вечеринках, или встречаться с людьми, которые мне не нравятся, или просить моих бойфрендов идти на пять футов позади, или… делать что-то в этом духе. — Зак дает себе пощечину. — Признавайся, Пайн, ты что-то добавил мне в кофе, чтобы я выдал все свои интимные секреты, верно?  
  
Крис забирает у него чашку и пристраивает ее на столе.  
  
— Думаю, тебе просто нужно было выговориться, — говорит он. — Думаю, в награду нам можно немного потискаться.  
  
— Потискаться? Нам что, по двенадцать?  
  
— Нам по тридцать пять, или, по крайней мере, _тебе_. Я все еще молодой тридцатичетырехлетний парень. И я люблю тискаться. — Он раздвигает ноги Зака на стуле и улыбается, его голубые глаза сверкают.  
  
— Почему я вообще тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает Зак. — Я прочно обосновавшийся в шкафу придурок без друзей, который ни капельки не разбирается в кулинарии.  
  
— Ты совсем не такой, — Крис наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать, и Зак позволяет, смакуя ощущение теплых пухлых губ на своих.  
  
— Ты случайно не пытаешься напитать мою душу, а? —спрашивает он с подозрением, когда Крис разрывает поцелуй. — Хочешь заставить меня почувствовать тепло и счастье внутри?  
  
— Я бы мог напитать тебя своим членом, — торжественно произносит Крис и покатывается со смеху. — Это была ужасная реплика. На моем месте ты бы придумал что-то получше.  
  
— Я просто говорю то, что для меня пишут. Хотя даже _ты_ не можешь так сильно любить вкус спермы.  
  
— Этот приобретенный вкус. Знаешь, вкус один из самых сильных триггеров воспоминаний.  
  
— Так что, когда я кончу тебе в рот, это напомнит тебе о всех, с кем ты трахался?  
  
— Нет. Когда ты кончишь мне в рот, я запомню твой вкус навсегда.  
  
Ладно. Это? Это было горячо. Зак сгребает Криса за рубашку и притягивает к себе, но тот уворачивается от поцелуя и прижимается губами к шее. Зак начинает думать, что еда, которая попадает в рот Криса, наверняка наслаждается этим опытом, потому что Крис невероятно эротично покусывает кожу на его шее и ухе.  
  
А потом Крис начинает говорить:  
  
— Но в то самое мгновение, когда глоток чаю с крошками пирожного коснулся моего неба, я вздрогнул, пораженный необыкновенностью происходящего во мне. Сладостное ощущение широкой волной разлилось по мне, казалось, без всякой причины.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Это Пруст.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Марсель Пруст. Не слышал о его знаменитых мадленках? Он обмакнул одно в чай, и вкус принес детское воспоминание, которое он позабыл.  
  
— Ага. Просто не думал, что ты станешь цитировать французскую литературу во время секса.  
  
— Я изучал литературу в колледже до того, как податься в кулинарию. Как там дальше… «Оно тотчас же наполнило меня равнодушием к превратностям жизни, сделало безобидными ее невзгоды, призрачной ее скоротечность, вроде того, как это делает любовь, наполняя меня некоей драгоценной сущностью: или, вернее, сущность эта была не во мне, она была мною».  
  
— Может, нам следует побеспокоиться о _моей_ драгоценной сущности и о том, куда она сегодня попадет? Сначала в рот, потом в задницу? Или наоборот?  
  
Крис просто смеется и снова его целует, опираясь на плечи и пригвождая к спинке стула. Зак нетерпеливо отталкивает его через нескольких минут.  
  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — говорит он с полной уверенностью в том, что через мгновение его партнер раздвинет ноги и будет просить об этом.  
  
Но… это, похоже, не срабатывает.  
  
— Правда что ли? — замечает Крис, продолжая целоваться.  
  
Так что Зак снова пробует.  
  
— М-м-м… Хочу заполнить тебя и заставить кончить на моем члене.  
  
— Эх, — говорит Крис. — Тогда у нас проблема, потому что я не бываю снизу.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я. Не. Бываю. Снизу, — он целует Зака между словами.  
  
— Конечно, бываешь.  
  
Крис поднимает бровь.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Я имею в виду… не с другими парнями, но со мной — будешь.  
  
— Господи боже, Зак… А ведь ты так _хорошо_ себя вел какое-то время, прямо как нормальный человек. — Крис проводит рукой по своим взъерошенным волосам и смотрит в сторону. Его губы раскраснелись, а кожа на шее покрылась пятнами там, где Зак терся о нее лицом. – Похоже, это было ошибкой.  
  
— Нет, нет. Никаких ошибок. Все нормально. Мы можем остановиться на дрочке. Или минете. Все равно я хочу опробовать на тебе свои суперновые вкусовые сосочки.  
  
— А что, если я намеревался тебя трахнуть, Зак?  
  
Зак судорожно ищет решение, пока не замечает, как на лицо Криса медленно наползает улыбка.  
  
— Ты не… Ты что, просто пошутил? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
— Если вкратце — то да. — Крис целует его еще раз и затем спрашивает: — Голливуд что, совсем высосал твое чувство юмора?  
  
— Так ты… _бываешь_ снизу?  
  
— Я могу. Но не сегодня.  
  
У Криса Пайна, похоже, степень по игре на нервах. Кандидатская. _Докторская_. Но Зака не так легко побороть.  
  
— Давай же, шеф-повар. Напитай мою душу, — он кусает Криса за мочку уха.  
  
Крис фыркает и уклоняется от него.  
  
— Где спальня?  
  
Зак хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, по пути второй рукой расстегивая рубашку и роняя ее на пол. Но когда они наконец добираются до кровати, Крис толкает его на постель, на живот, и садится сверху.  
  
Зак _не так_ себе представлял этот вечер.  
  
Он издает недоверчивый смешок.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Я _точно_ не бываю снизу.  
  
— Если ты немного сосредоточишься на том, чтобы не вести себя как испорченный ребенок, хотя бы — не знаю — минут десять, я тебя чем-то _побалую_ , — Крис держит Зака за плечи, игнорируя попытки его сбросить. — Закари! — выкрикивает он наконец. — Просто п _озволь мне позаботиться о тебе_.  
  
Зак перестает извиваться и пытается расслабиться. К этому времени он обычно уже по самые яйца вбивается в партнера, потому все это — разговоры по душам и то, что ему по-настоящему нравится Крис — а он, черт побери, действительно ему нравится — сбивает с толку. Все слишком непредсказуемо. Он даже _не думал_ , что все так обернется.  
  
Крис _гладит_ его по спине, и это просто ужасно нечестно.  
  
— Я думал, это просто одноразовый перепих, — бормочет он в подушку, и Крис впивается пальцами в его загривок.  
  
— Веди себя хорошо!  
  
Массаж начинает ему нравиться, и Зак наслаждается, отдается сильным пальцам, разминающим его мускулы. К тому времени, как Крис заканчивает, он чувствует себя как тарелка дрожащего желе. Интересно, готовит ли Крис желе? Похоже, он задал вопрос вслух, потому что тот отвечает:  
  
— Я учился секретам приготовления желе и бланманже у Хестона Блюменталя. Этот мужчина гений, даже в классике. Он не шеф-повар, он _алхимик_. Когда я начинал, я очень хотел заниматься молекулярной кухней, но еще я любил местные продукты, которые у нас растут, и идею, что с планетой нужно обращаться бережно, понимаешь? Сложный был выбор, — он соскальзывает с Зака и легко подталкивает, чтобы перевернулся на спину. — Но в конце концов моя абсолютная неспособность понимать что-либо научное встала на пути стремления преуспеть в молекулярной кухне.  
  
— М-м-м…  
  
— У тебя довольный голос.  
  
— Да. Не знал даже, что я так напряжен.  
  
Крис начинает расстегивать джинсы Зака.  
  
— Ладно. Теперь пора.  
  
— Теперь, когда я в послемассажной коме, ты хочешь поскакать на мне, как ковбой?  
  
Крис останавливается и бросает на него строгий взгляд.  
  
— Что я тебе сказал? Твой член и близко не очутится около этой превосходной задницы. И еще: если ты продолжишь вести себя как говнюк, тебе _вообще ничего_ не перепадет.

Зак пытается придумать какую-нибудь шуточку насчет задниц в целом и Крисовой задницы в частности, но ничего не приходит в голову. Вместо этого он предлагает:  
  
— Можешь заткнуть мне рот.  
  
— Не думай, что я постесняюсь это сделать, — убеждает его Крис, а потом наклоняется и всасывает член Зака как спагетти. Звук, который он издает, производит впечатление, будто он пробует что-то вкусное, и Зак посмеивается, не сдержавшись. От текилы, которая, по его мнению, уже давным-давно выветрилась из организма, голова кружится, а конечности наливаются тяжестью. А рот вокруг его члена… Боже, наверное, шеф-повара обладают каким-то особым талантом сосать член благодаря ежедневному использованию языка в работе. А, может, это относится не ко всем поварам, но какими бы не были истоки минетного таланта Криса Пайна, Зак их одобряет. Он думает о голубом посудном полотенце и снова начинает посмеиваться.  
  
— Я обеими руками за то, чтобы в постели царило веселье, но ты не мог бы хихикать поменьше? — просит Крис, поднимая голову.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Заку никогда не приходилось умолять, или по крайней мере, не после того, как к нему пришла известность. Черт, да ему даже не требовалось _просить_ , все было уже готово и ожидало его. Слово кажется ему незнакомым, так что он повторяет: — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
  
Крис, слава богу, больше не медлит и возвращается к минету. Его язык скользит везде, прослеживая каждый выступ, каждую венку, Крис заглатывает член так глубоко, как будто нет ничего особенного в том, что он на первом же свидании делает глубокую глотку.  
  
Яйцам Зака достается столько же внимания, и он превращается в дрожащую массу нуждающейся плоти к тому времени, как Крис возвращается к его члену.  
  
Словарный запас дезертировал, и Зак может говорить только «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», пока не кончает, выплескивается, наполняя рот Криса. Крисов утробный жадный рык заставляет его содрогнуться в последнем сухом спазме, почти болезненном.

  


Следующим утром он просыпается в одиночестве, с туманными воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи и засохшей спермой на подбородке. Крис оставил ему приколотую к подушке записку, и — серьезно — настолько банально?  
  
«Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя напитавшимся. Позвони мне. Ты мне должен».  
  
Какое-то мгновение Зак думает, что речь о счете за проведение вечеринки, но тут все произошедшее ночью возвращается, а член вздрагивает от воспоминаний. О, черт. У него был первоклассный оргазм, а потом он перекатился на бок и уснул. С ним _никогда_ такого не случалось. Он всегда старался, чтобы любовники получили потрясающий оргазм, а уже потом их вышвыривал; ради бога, это их опыт с Закари Куинто, он должен держать _марку_. Он может быть эгоистом во многом, но не в постели.  
  
Но как только он связывается с Зои — сочинив для нее целую историю, естественно, потому что _алле_ , какая правда — она сообщает ему домашний адрес Криса Пайна. Зак надеется, что прежде она не выдавала эту информацию с такой же легкостью всем интересующимся незнакомцам. Но ее показная беззаботность наталкивает на подозрения, что Зак стал объектом пересудов на кухне еще с того раза, когда появился на их пороге, требуя место и кейтеринг.  
  
Крис живет поразительно близко от Зака. Это красивый дом, большой, но никакого показного шика. Зак собирается с духом и растягивает губы в дружеской улыбке (отвергнув вариант сексуальной) перед тем, как постучать в двери.  
  
О, боже. На Крисе грязный фартук и ничего больше.  
  
— Разве это не вопрос безопасности еды? — первое, что вырывается у Зака, и Крис усмехается.  
  
— Пофиг. Я в трусах. Мне приснился суп, который обычно готовила моя мать, и когда я проснулся, то был просто _обязан_ его приготовить. Так что я накинул фартук и взялся за дело. Отличное чувство времени. Ты уже обедал?  
  
Суп из печеной тыквы, и Зак прежде ел только сладости из тыквы, так что немного сомневается, но держит рот на замке. Крис оставляет его в гостиной, а потом, к сожалению, идет одеться. Накинув спортивные брюки и легкий свитер, он берет Зака с собой в сад.  
  
У Криса самая настоящая теплица на заднем дворе, грядки трав в саду, цветущих даже в прохладные зимние месяцы. Зак следует за ним по пятам, как щенок, ему все интересно. Крис собирает немного свежего шалфея, а потом они возвращаются на кухню, выполненную из теплого дерева и терракотовой плитки — абсолютная противоположность стерильной белизне и стали ресторана «Piñon».  
  
Зак наблюдает, как Крис обжаривает шалфей в органическом масле и подает огромные порции супа с этим маслом. Еще он брызгает в суп немного шерри, и Зак боится, что это _испортит_ вкус, но ошибается. К супу есть также свежий домашний хлеб и еще органическое сливочное масло, и Зака раздует как шарик, если он еще немного пообщается с Крисом Пайном, но ему плевать. Суп согревает изнутри, как печь. Крис рассказывает, как Зои с Джоном застукали на важном приеме, и только через полчаса Зак понимает, что ни разу не подумал о себе.  
  
Это очень хорошее чувство.  
  
После обеда Крис дает Заку утащить его в спальню, которая обнаруживается после: кладовки с бельем, ванной и гостевой комнаты («Не говори, где это, у меня чутье на такие вещи, как у детектива» — «Ладно, Коломбо»), и Зак раздевается, пока Крис пытается поцеловать его в губы.  
  
— Я тебе задолжал, — говорит Зак, опускаясь на колени. Раньше, когда глаза сверху распахивались от желания, это всегда льстило его самолюбию, но здесь и сейчас он просто хочет сделать Кису приятно.  
  
У Криса потрясающее тело — Заку хочется любоваться им как произведением искусства, — но поскольку искушение твердого члена перед носом перевешивает, Зак приглушает чувственность и приступает к делу.  
  
На этот раз Крис не сопротивляется. Зак даже включает в игру пальцы, поглаживая расщелину между ягодиц и анус. Крис издает потрясающие благодарные звуки, и Зак воспринимает их как хороший знак на будущее. Хотя он и решил начать с чистого листа, все равно никаких шансов, что Закари Куинто будет снизу.  
  
Он использует все свои уловки, все возможные трюки языком, и делает так, чтобы Крис кончил ему в рот, не в горло, чтобы он мог оценить вкус. Он приятней, чем многие, которые попадались Заку.  
  
«Логично», — думает Зак. У Криса вся жизнь связана с изысканностью, если у кого-то и должна быть вкусная сперма, то именно у него.  
  
— Ты будто что-то доказывал, — говорит Крис позже, когда они в обнимку валяются в его кровати.  
  
— Хотел дать тебе прочувствовать полный опыт с Закари Куинто, — серьезно говорит Зак. — Ты не получил его прошлой ночью.  
  
— Господи боже, Зак, ты просто что-то с чем-то. Умоляю, прекрати разговаривать.

Следующая неделя проходит в приятной дымке Крисовости, прекрасных минетов и лучшей еды, чем можно, по мнению Зака, приготовить в обычной кухне.  
  
Они проводят вместе почти каждый вечер, сначала за ужинами, разговорами и смехом, а потом в постели, и Зак ощущает, что Крис, возможно, прав. Может, его душе нужно немного подпитки. Он отлично чувствует себя, проводя время с Крисом, вызывая у него улыбки, разговаривая о временах, когда он еще не был знаменит. Но в кровати, каждый раз, когда он ласково подминает Криса и тянется к его заднице, Крис убирает его руки и говорит «нет». Ужасно раздражает, хотя Зак и пытается смириться. Проходит целых восемь дней, а потом Зак возвращается в свое привычное состояние и закатывает полноценную звездную истерику по этому поводу.  
  
Все начинается на кухне «Piñon», и помощники поваров, посудомойщики и другие непонятные члены коллектива останавливаются и таращатся на Зака, когда он орет:  
  
— Ничей зад не может быть таким ценным, Пайн!  
  
Крис смотрит на него так, словно шинкует что-то на мелкие части — такое же выражение у него было в первый раз, когда Зак приперся к нему на кухню. Он вытягивает Зака через заднюю дверь в проулок позади ресторана.  
  
Атмосфера быстро накаляется, и даже Крис теряет самообладание.  
  
— Ты ставишь в неловкое положение перед персоналом! Это не кино, Зак, — орет он. — Ты не звезда шоу! Это реальная жизнь! Что бы не происходило между нами, это не просто декорации к твоему выступлению! А я не твой партнер по съемкам!  
  
— Слушай, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахал, просто скажи сейчас, и мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
— Вопрос вообще не в том, выебешь ли ты меня в зад! — кричит Крис, потом следует долгая пауза, и он закрывает лицо руками — Господи, не могу поверить, что я…  
  
— Объясни мне, в чем проблема. Я просто хочу…  
  
— Ты слишком привык иметь все что захочешь, Куинто, — голос Криса такой тихий, что Зак вытягивает шею, чтобы услышать. — Иногда ты ведешь себя как нормальный человек, и ты мне нравишься. Мы хорошо ладим, ты веселый и интересный. Но бывают периоды, когда ты просто… Ты просто невыносим. Ты испорченный, эгоистичный, и я не хочу быть еще одной зарубкой на изголовье твоей кровати. Я стою гораздо большего. Я не одноразовый.  
  
Зак потрясен.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты одноразовый. Я так не думаю.  
  
— Можешь просто оставить меня ненадолго? — Крис отворачивается, но останавливается в дверях кухни и бросает через плечо: — Просто держись от меня подальше пару деньков. Мне нужно время… — он исчезает внутри, и Заку нужно обойти весь квартал, чтобы добраться до своей машины.  
  
Крис все не звонит и не звонит, и Зак держится на расстоянии, стараясь вести себя правильно, стараясь уважать его желания, но если Крис не дает и шанса извиниться, то как ему удастся все исправить? К тому же, когда он пытается сделать суп, поджарить стейк или испечь что-нибудь, то все портит и в итоге возвращается к предыдущему рациону из тайской еды на вынос и обезжиренных безуглеводных полуфабрикатов.  
  
Это ужасно угнетает.  
  
Так что он находит Антону работу, которая тому действительно по душе, и заодно просит забронировать два билета в первом классе в Хитроу. А потом Зак делает множество телефонных звонков, пока не добивается своего, и его не соединяют напрямую с Хестоном Блюменталем.

 

 Когда Крис открывает парадную дверь, Зак не дает шанса себя выставить, а сразу переходит к делу:  
  
— Я знаю, ты велел держаться от тебя подальше, и я так и делал. Пока у меня терпение не кончилось.  
  
Крис вздыхает. На нем снова передник, хотя на этот раз он одет в джинсы и теплый на вид свитер.  
  
Заку сразу хочется забраться в его тепло. Сверкая своей самой яркой улыбкой, он говорит:  
  
— Хочу вытащить тебя в отпуск.  
  
— Ты – что?  
  
— Я забронировал для нас два билета в первом классе до Лондона. Сегодня. Хочу взять тебя в отпуск, просто на пару дней.  
  
Крис смеется, пока не понимает, что Зак серьезен, и перестает смеяться.  
  
— Ты не шутишь, что ли? Это… Это нелепо, Зак. Нет.  
  
— Я знаю, это звучит как что-то важное, но на самом деле все проще. Когда ты хотел извиниться передо мной едой, я тебе позволил. Это – мой способ извиниться.  
  
— Ты извиняешься с помощью международных перелетов?  
  
— Добейся или убейся, вот мой лозунг.  
  
Крис медленно качает головой.  
  
— Правда, Зак, нет. Это перебор.  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет! Ну, может, тебе сейчас так кажется, но я обещаю, все будет как надо, когда мы туда попадем. У меня для тебя сюрприз. _Хороший_ сюрприз. И я обещаю, что не стану даже упоминать о нашем споре насчет задницы. Если ты этого не хочешь, я переживу. Мы можем играть по твоим правилам.  
  
Наверное, напоминать об этом — не лучшая идея, потому что теперь Крис раздражен.  
  
— Зак, ты правда приятный парень и все такое… Ну, вообще ты выглядишь как придурок, который _когда-то_ был приятным парнем. Но я едва тебя знаю. И не заинтересован в том, чтобы нянчиться со знаменитостью. Я не могу просто лететь на другой континент по прихоти. У меня есть работа. У меня есть обязанности.  
  
Зак решительно трясет головой.  
  
— Я уже договорился обо всем с Зои. Джон заменит тебя, пока ты будешь в отъезде. Он действительно рад такому шансу.  
  
— Ну _конечно_ , он рад, — Крис бросает на него сердитый взгляд. – Весь последний год он прощупывает почву насчет того, чтобы стать моим партнером в кейтеринг-бизнесе.  
  
— И что в этом плохого? У него появится шанс себя проявить.  
  
— Зак, _черт тебя подери_. Ты не можешь просто протанцевать в мою жизнь и начать ее перекраивать под себя! Ни мою жизнь, ни мой бизнес!  
  
К этому моменту Зак готовился все утро.  
  
— Крис, послушай. Я _знаю_ , что живу, словно играю в фильме, и все не до конца настоящее, и я знаю, что большие жесты, которые срабатывают в литературе, не сработают в реальной жизни. В реальной жизни это совершенно неуместно и заставляет тебя чувствовать обязанным, и это перебор. Но ты можешь один раз уступить и сделать по-моему? Позволь показать тебе, как много ты для меня значишь. Позволь на этот раз позаботиться о тебе. Можешь несколько дней пожить в фильме – со мной?  
  
Крис долго молчит, и Зак чувствует, как его сердце падает, падает, падает, пока тот не поднимает лицо. Его глаза искрятся весельем.  
  
— Зависит от жанра. Потому что я терпеть не могу романтические комедии.  
  
— Приключенческий боевик! Это будет захватывающее путешествии, а в конце нас ждет спрятанное сокровище.  
  
— Думаю, я мог бы это сделать, — Крис подвигается и выглядит при этом так, словно он вот-вот впустит Зака внутрь. – Скажи мне правду: ты выучил эту речь заранее, верно?  
  
— Ее написал Антон. Он хочет стать сценаристом. Но идеи целиком мои. Я просто не очень хорошо… объясняю вещи.  
  
— Я поживу с тобой в твоем фильме пару дней, Зак. Но, может, после этого ты попытаешься хотя бы ненадолго вернуться в реальный мир?  
  
Зак не уверен, что правильно понимает его слова, но Крис собирается с ним в Англию, не злится, более того, даже наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. На какой-то момент Зак пытается все прочувствовать, используя свое новое улучшенное чувство вкуса, пытаясь узнать, сможет ли он угадать, что Крис ел на ланч, так как в его рту чувствуется приятный _привкус_ , но потом он слишком отвлекается на свой член, твердеющий в джинсах. История его жизни, во всех смыслах.  
  
— И ты больше _никогда_ не будешь влезать в мою профессиональную деятельность.  
  
— Так точно, Шеф.  
  
Полет длинный и скучный, и Крис отказывается пойти в туалет вместе с ним, чтобы примкнуть к Клуб одной мили, что заставляет Зака обвинить его в занудстве, после чего Крис игнорирует его два часа, слушая радио. Зак ерзает и жалуется, и старается подавить инстинктивное желание закатить скандал. Хватит и того, что он не требует одну мини-бутылочку алкоголя за другой, как обычно делает, когда летает. Он не слишком любит летать.

В Лондоне холодно и дождливо, и Заку хочется поворчать о том, что погода в Лос-Анджелесе намного лучше, но он прикусывает язык и наблюдает за тем, как Крис очаровывает таможенников, водителя такси, персонал гостиницы и дает носильщику слишком много чаевых.  
  
Наконец они остаются одни, но Крис хочет в душ. Зак тоже чувствует необходимость освежиться после перелета и собирается пойти с ним. Однако Крис поворачивается к нему с удивлением на лице и спрашивает:  
  
— Разве тебе не нужно в свою комнату?  
  
На грани срыва Зак внезапно понимает, что Крис его просто дразнит.  
  
— Не выводи меня, Пайн, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не слышалось рычание. После полетов он чувствует себя истощенным, что, в свою очередь, вызывает желание повозмущаться.  
  
— Бедный Закари, — говорит Крис, имитируя его гримасу. – Должен признать: хотя ты не идеальный компаньон для путешествий, но _вел_ себя просто замечательно. Пойдем в душ со мной.  
  
То, как Крис тяжело приваливается к стене, чтобы не сползти в душевой поддон в послеоргазменном блаженстве – _очень_ удовлетворяет. После этого они вместе валятся в кровать, слишком усталые из-за перелета, чтобы продолжить, и следующий раз Зак открывает глаза, когда наступает утро. Серое, холодное и дождливое, но утро, и у них впереди еще длинная дорога.  
  
Завтрак в номер довольно хорош, по крайней мере, Зак так думает. Сегодня он чувствует себя на подъеме. Гостиничная еда не производит впечатления на Криса, и он съедает лишь половину, но не жалуется. И послушно пакует сумку, когда Зак велит взять с собой вещи, и даже не шпыняет, когда Зак срывается на консьерже, который не может забронировать им ту модель машины, которую ему хочется.  
  
Но Зак извиняется перед консьержем и греется под одобрительным взглядом Криса.  
  
В конце концов все образовывается. Зак ведет машину, пока рассеянно не переезжает на правую (неправильную) сторону дороги, и тогда Крис настаивает, что поведет сам. Зак пытается не дуться; в целом получается.  
  
Крис недолго остается в неведении насчет цели их путешествия.  
  
— Боже мой, — говорит он, когда дорожные знаки обретают смысл. – Беркшир. О. Боже.  
  
Зак смеется.  
  
— Догадался наконец?  
  
— О боже… Ничего не говори, я не хочу ошибиться.  
  
— Что, если скажешь вслух, оно не сбудется?  
  
— Я серьезно, Зак. Повара – суеверный народ. _Ни звука._ На всякий случай.  
  
Зак думает о том, что трижды вертится вокруг своей оси или проговаривает определенные слова перед съемками каждого фильма, и сидит молча.

  


Брэй — милая маленькая деревенька, показушно роскошная и живописная даже в холодную зимнюю погоду. Они быстро находят первоклассный пансион, который Зак заранее забронировал.  
  
Крис больше не в силах терпеть.  
  
— Это «Жирная утка»? — спрашивает он требовательно, как только они оказываются в номере. — Теперь можешь сказать. Теперь, когда мы здесь.  
  
Зак кивает и лыбиться. «Жирная утка» — ресторан Хестона Блюменталя, и в него сложно попасть без предварительной договоренности — если вы не Закари Куинто. Иногда он любит использовать свою известность в благих целях, а сделать Криса счастливым — определенно благая цель.  
  
Зак вешает костюм на плечики, а когда оборачивается, его сгребает в объятия наполненный энтузиазмом Крис и стискивает так сильно, что становится трудно дышать.  
  
— Это действительно как кино. Я не видел Хестона уже _многие годы_. Как ты… как ты вообще сам додумался до этого?  
  
— Я додумался, да… Потому что ты сказал… м-м-м… — его целуют. А потом он не прочь бы завалиться в койку, но Крис хочет на прогулку, как какой-то турист, и Зак соглашается. Хотя там задницу можно _отморозить_.  
  
Этим вечером в ресторане все затраты и все беспокойства полностью окупаются, стоит только увидеть, как лицо Криса зажигается как небо в День Независимости, когда он видит Хестона, и они обнимаются, начинают болтать про старые добрые времена и людей, которых Зак не знает, и готовку, и еду, и… жидкий азот? Ну, ладно.  
  
Он не в центре внимания и счастлив. Он так счастлив. Такое облегчение.  
  
Такой еды Зак прежде не пробовал. Он позволяет Крису заказывать, и хотя идея овсянки с улитками звучит так отвратительно, что Зак готов сблевать. Но когда приносят заказ и он несмело дотрагивается языком до зеленой… фигни — это просто _фантастика_. Блюда проходят перед ними парадом цветов, ароматов и текстур, и таких штук, которые сам Зак даже не считает _едой_ , вроде шарика из чего-то, погруженного в жидкий азот, и потом испаряющегося на языке и оставляющего после себя только вкус… Но его чувства так полны, что он может умереть по-гедонистски счастливым, упав лицом в пустую тарелку.  
  
Крис подпрыгивает на стуле, так радуясь следующему блюду, что остальные клиенты вежливо прячут улыбки.  
  
— Зак, Зак, следующая вещь… о боже, ты даже не… Хестон, он просто… Ты _просто_ обалдеешь!  
  
— Успокойся, Пайн, люди смотрят.  
  
— Мне все равно! — ликует он. — Мне абсолютно наплевать. Знаешь единственную вещь, которую сложно ввести в еду? _Звук_. Это легче легкого, когда готовишь на гриле: чудесное шипение барбекю возбуждает аппетит, и ты готов еще до того, как учуешь запах, но в ресторане невозможно воспользоваться звуком, чтобы…  
  
— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?  
  
Но Крис не объясняет ему, просто стучит пальцами по столу и улыбается во весь рот, пока официант не приносит следующее блюдо. Это идеальная репрезентация морского берега: песок, маленькие кусочки морепродуктов, зеленые штуковины, которые выглядят как водоросли, и _пена_ , как океанская, и все съедобно, заверяет Зака официант, но слишком красиво, чтобы съесть. А потом рядом с тарелкой ставят крупную раковину, и Крис сияет от предвкушения.  
  
Внутри раковины лежит айпод. Зак смотрит на Криса, сбитый с толку. Крис протягивает Заку наушники, бешено кивая, когда Зак колеблется.  
  
Уши Зака наполняет умиротворяющий шум моря, _шорох_ опускающихся на песчаный берег волн. С ума сойти, но все действительно меняется. Он может почувствовать аромат моря, чистый и соленый, поднимающийся от его тарелки, и когда пробует яство, то внезапно вспоминает далекий день, когда они с матерью, братом и отцом были в отпуске. Перед тем, как отец умер. Они были где-то на берегу, бог знает где, он играл с Джо в песке, посмотрел вверх и увидел, как мама нежно целует отца в лоб и улыбается ему. Зак чувствует такое же удовольствие и счастье, как в тот день.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Крис.  
  
Зак осознает, что его глаза наполнились слезами.  
  
— Да, да, — он улыбается и пытается найти слова, чтобы объяснить свои ощущения, но все, что он может придумать: «Это как мадлен».

— Ты что, сделал это только для того, чтобы наконец трахнуть меня в зад? — спрашивает Крис позже, когда они, спотыкаясь, бредут к кровати, выпутываясь из одежды.  
  
— О, ну оставь. Я не настолько мудак.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты мудак. Но ты произвел такое впечатление в Голливуде.  
  
Зак даже не знает, воспринимать это как комплимент или как оскорбление, так что ничего не отвечает и мирно ждет, чтобы Крис его поблагодарил.  
  
Но Крис просто смотрит на него, пялится в душу или куда, изучающе и слегка неуверенно, пока Зак не бросает:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно что?  
  
— Твой член. Моя задница. Пришло время.  
  
Такое ощущение, что у Криса есть встроенный таймер для секса: время сосать член, время подрочить, время для таха в зад. Но наконец эти часы сработали в пользу Зака.  
  
— Але-блин-луя, — говорит он, ухмыляясь. — Подожди, это что, только из-за «Жирной утки»? Потому что платить мне за это сексом будет стремно.  
  
— Это не из-за «Жирной утки». Это потому, что время пришло, и, трахаясь с тобой, я не буду воображать, как ты бросаешься к спинке кровати с перочинным ножиком, чтобы поставить зарубку, как только кончишь.  
  
— Вы меня ранили в самое сердце, мистер, — говорит Зак, прикладывая руку к груди.  
  
— Я неправ?  
  
Карты на стол — или пас.  
  
— Нет. Это… ты… у нас с тобой все серьезнее, не просто секс. С тобой я пытаюсь вести себя хорошо. Пытаюсь стать лучше.  
  
— Видишь? Это правильное время. О, но не думай, что я стану для тебя на колени и локти. Ты все время будешь смотреть мне в лицо.  
  
Ну. Это даже лучше.  
  
Крис Пайн оказывается фантастически развратным боттомом, извивающимся и непрерывно стонущим, когда Зак трахает его пальцами, глубоко и медленно, посасывая головку его члена в процессе. Его глаза соловеют к тому времени, как Зак надевает презерватив и готов в него войти. Он сдерживается, намереваясь начать медленно, осторожно, но Крис обнимает его ногами за поясницу и дергает на себя. Зак погружается в него, даже не осознав, что случилось, и падает, оказываясь нос к носу с Крисом, чьи глаза голубее океана и наполнены удовольствием.  
  
— Трахни меня, — говорит он, и Зак делает точно как он просит, толкаясь в него снова и снова, пока звуки, которые издает Крис, не заполняют комнату, и начинают отражаются эхом от всех поверхностей. А когда Крис втягивает его в поцелуй со вкусом карамели и сдобы, которую они ели на десерт, Зак кончает, впиваясь в его рот и посасывая его язык.

— Останься во мне, — предупреждает Крис низким голосом, и Зак опирается на руки, чтобы Крису хватило места отдрочить себе. Он смотрит, как движется рука Криса, и может чувствовать запах пота и секса, который поднимается от их тел. Зак хотел бы закрыть его в бутылку и оставить себе _навсегда_. А потом Крис кончает, вскрикнув, и наконец Зак может упасть на кровать, выбросить презерватив и отключиться из-за сенсорной перегрузки.

— Господи боже, Зак, у тебя _пятьдесят три_ пропущенных звонка, — Крис поднимает его телефон и машет им. Это их последний день в Англии, они снова в лондонском отеле, грустно собирают вещи.  
  
Последние четыре дня были самыми счастливыми в жизни Зака за долгое, долгое время, и он уверен, что Крису тоже было хорошо. Зак точно сделал все, что в его силах.  
  
— О, да. Это Карл. Мой агент.  
  
— Ты не должен, ну не знаю, перезвонить ему, что ли?  
  
— Не-а. Я знаю, что он скажет. Разберусь с этим, когда прибудем в Лос-Анджелес. Обратно в реальный мир.  
  
Крис поднимает бровь, запихивая носки в чемодан.  
  
— Думаешь, Лос-Анджелес — это реальный мир?  
  
— Теперь он точно станет реальнее.  
  
Крис останавливается, смотрит с беспокойством.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ты сделал? Ты что-то натворил? Это потому Карл обрывает телефон?  
  
Зак смеется и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Позаимствовал страницу из твоей книги.  
  
— Зак, _скажи_ мне.  
  
— Я заказал рекламу на билборде. Моя фотография. «И кстати говоря, я гей».  
  
Крис выглядит шокированным и в ужасе, а потом истерический смех побеждает.  
  
— Ты не мог. Или _мог_? Господи, Зак. Что будет с твоей карьерой?  
  
— К черту карьеру. Никуда не денется. А если я стану менее знаменитым после того, как пыль уляжется, мне наплевать. Поскольку у меня будет тот, кому я небезразличен — а так уже совпало, что я встречаюсь с парнем, который абсолютно _настаивает_ на том, чтобы позаботиться обо мне, и… м-п-ф-ф…  
  
Они поздно выписываются, потому что не могут сопротивляться желанию в последний раз быстро трахнуться прямо у стены гостиничного номера и едва не пропускают свой самолет. В Лос-Анджелесе царит желтый смог, а они оба едва не в летаргии после перелета. На выходе из аэропорта их ловят папарацци, выкрикивают вопросы, спрашивают, является ли Крис его бойфрендом.  
  
— Похоже, они видели рекламу, — замечает Зак и стискивает руку Криса. Они молчат в такси, пока не выезжают на шоссе, и Зак подталкивает Криса локтем, кивая в окно.  
  
Он там, его билборд. Огромная сексуальная фотография Зака и слова «И кстати, я гей» по всему нижнему краю.  
  
— Боже, я просто великолепен, — восхищается Зак.  
  
Крис смеется.  
  
— Только час в Калифорнии, и тебя снова переполняет собственная крутость?  
  
— Эй, мне нужно преодолеть десятилетие мудачества. Потребуется время.  
  
Крис нежно ему улыбается.  
  
— Я тут подумал. Мы должны пригласить Нила, Кори и их подруг ко мне. Я приготовлю ужин. Ты можешь принести вино и хлеб. Повисим все вместе.  
  
— Будем есть из одной кастрюли?  
  
— Точно.  
  
— Да, — говорит Зак. — Было бы чудесно. И веганских кексов всем?  
  
— Или что захочешь, — подхватывает Крис.

 

 


End file.
